


Through The Devil’s Eyes

by grayvetrain



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Bisexual Foggy Nelson, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson at Columbia, Nelson and Murdock, POV Foggy Nelson, POV Matt Murdock, Protective Matt Murdock, Soulmates, soulmates Matt Murdock/Foggy Nelson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayvetrain/pseuds/grayvetrain
Summary: On your 18th birthday, you gain the ability to see through your soulmate's eyes.Foggy couldn't wait for his 18th birthday. But, when he gains the ability, all he can see is a world on fire. He didn't understand......until he met Matt
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Through The Devil’s Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual Daredevil fanfiction so please bear with me but I do hope you enjoy

_On your 18th birthday, you gain the ability to see what your soulmate sees.......until you share that first kiss...._

Foggy woke up, the light shining into his small bedroom. He groaned as he opened his eyes before getting up and stretching his arms before getting out of bed, dragging his feet to the bathroom. He looked at his reflection before his jaw dropped. Instead of his two blue eyes staring back at him, his left eye was now brown.

'Right, today's the day.'

He leaned in close to get a better look but the brown eye didn't dilate like his blue eye did.  
  
"Huh...." Foggy thought out loud.

He shrugged and headed downstairs to his parents butcher shop where his mom was busy cleaning.

"Morning, Mom."

"Good morning, Foggy. And Happy Birthday. I see it happened."

"Hm? Oh, yeah."

"Did you see yet?"

"No....not yet."

"Well, go on! Tell me what you see."

Foggy sighed and put his hand over his eye, leaving the brown eye exposed as he focused.

All he could see was.....nothing. Everything was just orange. It was almost as if everything was on fire.

"I-I think my soulmate is blind." Foggy said with a tone of sadness in his voice.

"It's alright, Foggy. You'll find them eventually. It'll just take a bit longer."

  
********************************

_A few years later_

"Goddammit! Come on! Load....load!" Foggy yelled as the loading symbol on his laptop kept spinning until there was a small knock on the door.

"What?"

Foggy heard the door open as a man said, "Excuse me, is-is this room 312?"

"Yeah, who you looking for?" Foggy grumbled, before looking up at the man.

He was actually quite handsome, although Foggy wouldn't blurt out loud. He had dark brown hair which hung in his face with a pair or dark glasses resting on his nose. Foggy also noticed the cane he was holding in his hand which instantly made him regret what he just said.

"Oh...uh, sorry."

"What for?" The man asked, closing the door behind him.

"You're....blind, right?"

"Uh....yeah, as they tell me. I hope that won't be a problem." He said, feeling the bed in front of him before setting the bag that rested on his shoulder on the mattress.

"Why would it? Oh! You're my roomie!"

"Uh, Matt Murdock." Matt said, holding his hand out to Foggy.

Foggy quickly stood up to go shake Matt's hand. "Foggy Nelson. Wait....Matt....Murdock? Are you....you're not from Hell's Kitchen, are you?"

"Yeah, born and raised."

"No way, so am I! Yeah, I heard about you when you were a kid. What you did, saving that old guy crossing the street."

"Yeah, I-I just did what anyone would've done." Matt stammered.

"Bullshit! You're a hero."

"I'm really not." Matt chuckled at Foggy's comment, smiling a bit.

"Come on! You got your peepers knocked out saving that old dude."

"They didn't get knocked out."

"Good...cause that would be....a little freaky...uh, no offense!"

"Please, none taken. Uh, most people dance around me like I'm made of glass. I-I hate that."

"Yeah, just....a guy, right? A really....really good looking guy."

Matt fell silent and Foggy could see his cheeks turn a shade pink.

"Uh, girls must love that, the whole wounded, handsome duck thing.....am I right?"

"Uh, right. Yeah....it's been known to happen."

"This is going to be awesome!"

"What is?"

"Me! Being your wingman! You're going to open up a whole new caliber of women I've only dreamed of! Dude, we could even find our soulmates! Maybe they're here on this campus! We could be like Maverick and Goose!"

"Oh...yeah. Okay." Matt smiled just as Foggy's laptop beeped, causing Foggy to look back.

"Oh! Shit....." Foggy went back to check the status of his classes and to his luck, he made it in.

"Yes! I'm in!"

"In what?" Matt asked as he sat down on his bed.

"Punjabi. I got the last spot."

"You're taking Punjabi?" Matt furrowed his eyes.

"It's spoken by a hundred thirty million people, I would like to know what they're saying."

"That's the only reason?"

"Well, yeah....I mean, why else would I learn it?"

"I don't know, a girl maybe?"

"See? This is what I'm talking about! Me and you, Maverick and Goose. No secrets."

"Goose dies and-and he was married."

"Details. Hey, do you know of any good places to get coffee on campus?"

"No."

"Well, lucky for you, I do and it's filled with luscious co-eds. Shall we?"

"Yeah. Lead the way." Matt said, standing up.

Foggy stood up and held out his arm.

"Here, you can hold my arm if you'd like to."

"Oh, really? Thanks." Matt smiled and grabbed Foggy's arm as Foggy led him out of the room and to the local coffee spot.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter but I promise it will get longer as the story progresses:)


End file.
